


Switch it up! (FR)

by NaitiaClo960



Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chef Dean Winchester, Comfort Food, Fluff, Food-lover Dean Winchester, Hunting life, Hurt/Comfort, One Big Happy Family, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: Tous ceux qui avaient déjà eu l’occasion de partager un repas avec les frères Winchester savaient qu’ils avaient indéniablement des goûts simples. En tant que fils de chasseur et chasseurs eux-mêmes, bien sûr, ils avaient grandi et vécu la majeure partie de leur vie sur les routes ce qui laissait très peu d’occasions pour la détente ou même la cuisine. Ils restaient quelques jours, bouclaient l’enquête, sauvaient des vies puis sautaient l’autre bout du pays pour tout recommencer. Cependant, dans les nombreuses chambres de motels qu’ils avaient arpentées jusque-là, Dean avait quand bien même appris à se débrouiller dans une cuisine.[Suptober, jour 16]
Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951681
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Suptober 2020 (FR)





	Switch it up! (FR)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Dernier poste de la journée :). J'ai décidé d'utiliser le mot d'aujourd'hui (Switch it up) dans le sens "changer quelque chose, l'améliorer". Merci encore et toujours à Noémie, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Tous ceux qui avaient déjà eu l’occasion de partager un repas avec les frères Winchester savaient qu’ils avaient indéniablement des goûts simples. En tant que fils de chasseur et chasseurs eux-mêmes, bien sûr, ils avaient grandi et vécu la majeure partie de leur vie sur les routes ce qui laissait très peu d’occasions pour la détente ou même la cuisine. Ils restaient quelques jours, bouclaient l’enquête, sauvaient des vies puis sautaient l’autre bout du pays pour tout recommencer. Cependant, dans les nombreuses chambres de motels qu’ils avaient arpentées jusque-là, Dean avait quand bien même appris à se débrouiller dans une cuisine. Il avait dû nourrir se nourrir, son petit frère et lui, lorsque leur père partait plusieurs jours ou semaine chasser des monstres dans un autre état et leur laissait un rouleau de billets sur la table de nuit pour l’essentiel. Certes, ils ne roulaient pas sur l’or. Mais Dean avait toujours réussi à trouver de quoi satisfaire son frère et il n’en était pas peu fier.

Si beaucoup pensaient que Sam était le plus intelligent des deux — ce face à quoi Dean faisait semblant de ne pas se vexer —, très peu savaient que Dean était en fait le meilleur cuisiner. Certes, certaines de ses créations n’avaient pas toujours été des réussites, comme ces nachos aux marshmallows que Sam avait pourtant semblé apprécier lorsqu’il avait 8 ans. Mais il pouvait néanmoins se vanter de ses superbes hamburgers maison, ses pancakes ou encore de son talent pour les tartes : pommes, cerises, myrtilles, pecan… tout y passait. Il savait également concocter cette fameuse soupe à la tomate et au riz que Mary Winchester lui faisait avec amour lorsqu’il était malade, tenant cette recette de sa propre mère, avant de lui chanter " _Hey Jude_ " jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme. Cette même soupe que John avait essayé de reproduire pendant des années par la suite en y ajoutant toujours trop de sel.

Cependant, la recette de leur enfance que Dean prenait toujours le plus de plaisir à refaire était sans conteste la " _Winchester Surprise_ ". C’était le seul plat, en dehors de la soupe, que Mary cuisinait d’elle-même pour ses enfants lorsqu’elle était encore en vie. En dehors de ces deux recettes, Mary s’était toujours avérée être une piètre cuisinière d’après ce que leur père leur avait raconté. Dean ne savait alors pas d’où lui venait son attrait pour la cuisine, mais il n’allait pas s’en plaindre. Sam et lui avaient tenté de recréer le confort de leur maison des centaines de fois en essayant de reproduire la Winchester Surprise et c’était d’ailleurs le premier plat qu’ils avaient fait dans la cuisine du bunker.

Dean n’était jamais à court d’idées pour essayer d’améliorer la recette, la rendant plus exotique ou plus riche selon les envies. Il l’avait fait goûter à Castiel lorsque celui-ci était devenu humain et qu’il avait attrapé froid, le voyant grelotter dans une couverture dans le bunker à longueur de journée. Entendre le gémissement de satisfaction de son ami lorsque la nourriture avait passé le seuil de ses lèvres était la meilleure des récompenses.

Aujourd’hui, il n’avait pas d’excuse particulière pour faire la Winchester Surprise, il s’ennuyait simplement et revenait tout juste des courses. Sam était parti débarrasser un nid de vampire avec Eileen et serait probablement de retour ce soir, Castiel était parti quelques affaires au Paradis et Jack et Charlie était parti au cinéma voir le dernier Disney. Il avait la cuisine pour lui tout seul.

Aussi, Dean n’attendit pas plus longtemps pour brancher son téléphone sur une petite enceinte et mettre une playlist de Metallica qui résonna bientôt dans la pièce. Il avait tous les ingrédients qu’il lui fallait et des bouches à nourrir lorsqu’elles seraient rentrées à la maison ce soir, que demander de plus ? Il se mit à siffloter tranquillement au rythme de " _Fade to Black_ " et ouvrit le réfrigérateur à la recherche d’oignons, de viande hachée et de tranches de fromage. Il attrapa au passage les cornichons et quelques autres condiments. Une fois tout ceci disposé sur l’îlot central, il referma le frigo et parti fouiller dans un placard pour en sortir des biscuits au beurre et les chips de maïs qui constituerait la garniture principale. Enfin, il s’empara d’un plat à gratin et de quelques ustensiles avant de revenir à l’îlot central.

Dean se sentait bien et léger, c’était ce sentiment si particulier qu’il ressentait à chaque fois qu’il se lançait dans une nouvelle recette. Il savait que suivrait cette satisfaction unique d’avoir créé quelque chose qui ferait plaisir à sa famille et c’était réellement gratifiant de savoir que son plat serait mangé ce soir. Sam lèverait probablement les yeux au ciel avec une certainement douceur tandis que Jack et Charlie se précipiterait à table comme les ventres sur pattes qu’ils étaient. Eileen lui signerait un simple "merci" chargé de reconnaissance et Castiel lui jetterait encore ce regard empli d’une affection particulière qu’il lui réservait toujours. En pensant à cela, Dean se mit au travail.

Peut-être qu’il reviendrait aux bases aujourd’hui. Après tout, la Winchester Surprise dans toute sa splendeur était avant tout faite pour réchauffer les cœurs de ceux qui revenaient d’une rude journée. Il n’avait pas besoin de faire dans l’original aujourd’hui. Dean se mit alors au travail : il répartit les biscuits dans le fond du plat à gratin avant de faire revenir les oignions dans une poêle. Rapidement, il y ajoutera la viande hachée et laissa reposer quelques minutes tout en écoutant le solo de guitare qui battait son plein dans l’enceinte. Par la suite, il ajouta ses condiments et remua.

Il avait fait cette recette tellement de fois qu’il aurait pu la réaliser les yeux fermés désormais. Lorsque tout avait mijoté à sa convenance, Dean versa la mixture dans son plat à gratin et recouvrit le tout de tranches de fromages. Satisfait de sa décoration, il glissa finalement le plat dans le four avant de refermer la porte et de monter le thermostat. Il programma une alerte sur son téléphone 5 minutes avant la fin de la cuisson pour y ajouter les chips de maïs et soupira avec satisfaction avant de s’attraper à la partie qu’il redoutait le plus : la vaisselle.

Ce soir-là, Sam et Eileen rentrèrent de leur chasse en un seul morceau juste après le retour de Jack et Charlie. Castiel fut le dernier à pénétrer dans le bunker, une expression fatiguée, mais soulagée d’être à la maison sur le visage. Chacun trouva la table mise dans la libraire, chose plutôt rare en somme, mais tout le monde savait ce que cela annonçait. Et comme Dean l’avait prédit, chacun y alla de son propre commentaire tandis qu’ils s’installaient à table.

\- " _Merci m’man_." Se moqua gentiment Sam lorsque Dean lui servit une part et celui-ci lui répondit par un doigt d’honneur, le sourire aux lèvres.

Castiel, comme à son habitude maintenant qu’il était redevenu un ange, ne rechigna pas à manger, mais prit le temps d’analyser chaque molécule avec curiosité. Finalement, Dean s’assit à son tour avec une assiette pleine et regarda autour de lui. Sa famille discutait allègrement autour de lui tout en se remplissant le ventre et il ne pouvait pas plus se sentir à la maison que maintenant. Bon sang, ce qu’il aimait innover en cuisine, même s’il finissait toujours par revenir à l’essentiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Allez, je teases un peu mais le jour 17 sera encore plus chaudoudou ;). N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou un kudo si le cœur vous en dit.  
> À demain !


End file.
